Perfect Chemistry
by Antimisanthrope
Summary: I'm trying to start a collection of a bunch of little one shot song fics. They'll all be Moliver based. ] Let me know what you think.
1. A Day Late Anberlin

**Disclaimer: If loving something made you own it, then I would own all the songs and characters used here. But it doesn't. So I don't. /**

A/N: I'm thinking about starting a fan fic made up of a whole bunch of Moliver song fics. They won't be long, and most of them will be more song than anything, but I thought I'd give it a try. It'll be the r/r that'll help me decide whether to continue the idea or not. Let me know.

**A Day Late – Anberlin**

Oliver Oken, now 21 years old, gazed at the enveloped in his hands. He read "Miley Stewart" in the upper left hand corner. _That's a name I didn't think I'd see again. _

He proceeded to open up the envelope, where he pulled out a slip of paper and a photo. The paper was plain pink stationery. It read:

**Hi Oliver,**

**I hope you don't mind me sending this to you at your new address and everything. I found it through, my "special" connections. I was just clearing out some of my stuff when I found this photo of us. Thought you might want to see it. Things shouldn't have ended like they did. I was hoping we could meet up for coffee or something. I miss you, Oliver.**

**Love, Miley xxoo**

He looked at the photo. It was none other than a picture of them in their sophomore year, on Miley's porch. Fifteen year old Miley was kissing fifteen year old Oliver on the cheek, who wore a big grin on his face. Oliver turned over the picture, remembering exactly what was inscribed on the back. There, in sharpie:

"**I love Miley Stewart with all my heart. Nothing can change that."**

"**Me too! I love Oliver Oken for forever and ever. Until the end. XXOO"**

_So let me get this straight  
Say now you loved me all along  
What made you hesitate  
to tell me with words what you really feel?  
I can see it in your eyes  
you mean all of what you say  
i remember so along ago, see I felt that same way_

"Hey, whatcha looking at babe?" came a woman's voice from the kitchen.

"Nothing much. Just a letter from an old friend," Oliver replied.

"Oh, okay sweetie." She yelled back.

_  
Now we both have separate lives and lovers (and lovers)  
Insignificantly enough  
we both have significant others_

Only time will tell  
Time will turn and tell

We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who, we are who we were when

Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when

Still in shock from the sudden letter, Oliver decided to relax by watching some television. He flipped through channels, when he stopped at "The View". There was Hannah Montana, getting interviewed. He laughed to himself at this coincidence.__

But thoughts they change  
and times they rearrange  
I don't know who you are anymore  
Loves come and go and this I know  
I'm not who you recall anymore  
But i must confess  
you're so much more than I remember  
Can't help but entertain  
these thoughts, thoughts of us together

We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when

My day late friend

So let me get this straight  
All these years   
and you were no where to be found  
And now you want me for your own  
But you're a day late  
and my love, she's still renowned

He returned to his desk, rereading the letter.

"…**I was hoping we could meet up for coffee or something. I miss you, Oliver."**

He looked around his desk for something, before stuffing it into a new envelope, and addressed to a P.O box.

Two days later, Miley Stewart sat in her Hannah Montana office, opening up a letter from her personal mailbox. It was from Oliver, her old friend. She was excited to see that he'd replied.

She first pulled out a little slip of paper, which read, "**Great to hear from you. Hope you're well. – Oliver"**

She then opened the envelope a bit more and pulled out a thick card stock. She looked and read:

_**You're cordially invited**_

_**To the wedding of**_

_**Oliver Oken**_

_**And**_

_**Stacey Nalasco**_

_**Which will be held**_

_**On**_

_**Saturday, the fifteenth of June, in the year of two thousand and seven**_

_**At **_

_**Fifteen o' clock prime meridian**_

We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when

**A/N: Yes? No? Feedback is _always _appreciated. With BIG smiles. **


	2. You've Got It All Over Him Jet

**Disclaimer: Don't own none of this beezy. Well, cept my ideas. But the song and Oliver (sigh) and Miley are not mine. /**

**You've Got It All Over Him - Jet**

"Oliver! Wait! Oliver, don't go!" Miley Stewart shouted into the night.

She watched as her boyfriend, Oliver Oken, now 20, walked off to his car. She reached for her phone, but removed her hand knowing he wouldn't pick up even if she did call.

Sighing, she walked back into the production building.

Not watching where she was going, she hit another body, which grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, where you going off to so fast, Miles?" asked a tall, built, Jake Ryan.

"Nowhere that concerns you, MR. Ryan," replied Miley, with a pissed off tone. She looked at her ex-boyfriend of a year and continued to try walking away.

"Look. I'm sorry for getting in your way. Let me make it up to you. Coffee Bean? You and me?"

"You saw him there didn't you? When you were trying to put your moves on me. When you tried to "reminisce" about how it used to be between us? You're such an ass!"

After high school, Miley Stewart had decided to reveal her secret, dropping her Hannah Montana cover and going out as Miley Stewart. To her surprise, even more jobs came once her identity was revealed. Apparently, casting directors and record producers preferred the brunettes these days.

She had come into the production studio that day to meet with Garrett Jacobson, a new up-and-coming director/screenwriter. They wanted her for the lead, but wanted to check her chemistry with the actor they had already cast.

From the moment she saw Jake Ryan seated at the table, she knew their might be some problems for her and Oliver. But she reminded herself that they were older now, and Oliver knew that he was the only one she wanted.

But of course Jake, who she had stupidly stayed with for a year, tried to "rekindle" prior feelings by saying charming comments. Miley was disgusted by this, wondering why she had ever gone out with him. The whole year they had been together, she had only seen him once every 2 months, and could barely get him on the phone. He brought her more heartache than happiness, and she spent many nights crying on the phone to Oliver or Lily.

**_I...  
I was a _****_game_****_ he would play  
He brought the clouds to my day  
Then like a ray of light  
You came my way one night  
Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear  
Put all your fears to rest  
Who do I love the best  
Don't you know  
Don't you know_**

"You're paranoid, Miles. I was just trying to form a friendship with my new co-star," he replied with smirk.

"**Don't**, call me Miles. And that's all bull. I'll work with you when I have to, but as soon as work is done, we have no business together. That means no coffee, no phone calls, emails, or little talks. I fell for your charm once, and I'm not stupid to fall for it again."

With that, Miley raced off to the parking lot, finding her own car, and driving back to hers and Oliver's apartment.

She turned the key and went in. "Oliver? Can we talk?"

"Talk about what, Miley. How am I supposed to feel about you working with Jake Ryan, who if you may have forgotten, is your **ex-boyfriend**?!?"

"That's exactly the point! He's my ex-boyfriend. I have no reason to have any feelings for him. I've got you now. You know that I love you more than I could ever love anyone else!" Miley was now pleading, her eyes watering.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he's some big hot shot movie star. Me? I work two jobs as a DJ and preschool teacher. Excuse me for feeling insecure right now." He slammed the door to their bedroom as Miley stood staring at the closed door. She knew she should give him some time._  
_  
**_You've got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call you when _**

**_Out on a limb_**

And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I've got  
'Cause you've got it all  
Over him

**_  
Love, don't let him worry you so  
Once I met you  
I let go  
Oh you can surely see  
You're so much more to me_**

Miley walked into the room, and laid down beside Oliver, who had his iPod on high.

"Remember that night before sophomore year? When I came to your window, crying my damn eyes out?"

Oliver made no sound, but he looked over at her.

"And I told you that I couldn't believe how stupid I was to have fallen for Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer. You let me lay next to you, and you just sat and listened. A lot like now."

Miley stopped, and made sure he was still listening. "I told you that someone like me shouldn't be allowed to ever love again, and you remember what you said?"

_Flashback_

_Oliver looked down at Miley, who's tear-stained face was now on his shoulder. "You Know there's a saying that goes, "He who has never experienced hurt, cannot experience true love. Maybe that's all this was, Miles. An experience so that you know what love isn't. Maybe all the hurt you went through was to make sure that when you do find real, true, love, you'll recognize it right away. And those that come along with feelings other than love, you'll recognize it too."_

_Miley looked up at Oliver, "Oliver, promise to protect me from love until the true thing comes along, okay?"_

"_I can't make that promise, Miles."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause I've already fallen in love with you."_

_He held her close, and they fell asleep together that night._

"That night, you helped me realize that Jake was nothing. I never loved him, it was all teenage feelings. I realized that you were the one I should've been loving all along. You were always there when he made me cry, when I couldn't take it anymore. When he made me feel such bad things about myself, push me to want to hurt myself. I won't say it was easy to try and love after all of that, but you didn't mind. Everything Jake had ruined in my life, you fixed. So please! Believe me when I say that you have nothing to worry about, and you'll never have to. Not about Jake Ryan, not about anyone else I may have to work with. Because you've got to know, Oliver, that you've got it all over them."

A tear ran down Miley's face, and Oliver reached up to her face, wiping it away. "I know. From now on, I know."

**_Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear  
Put all your fears to rest_**

**_Who do I love the best (yeah...)  
Don't you know  
Don't you know_**

You've got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true (so true)  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call you when  
Out on a limb

And you're all that he's not (all that he's not)  
Just look what I've got (look what I've got)  
'Cause you've got it all (you've got it all)  
All over him  


A/N: Feedback, yo? Let me know. I didn't want this one too sad after the previous one. Holler back. You know I love it when you read & review. I always try to pay back the favor, too.


End file.
